Near field communication (hereinafter, “NFC”) is a very short-range contactless data transfer technology related to RFID (radio frequency data identification) and may be preferably used for communication between devices that are positioned apart from each other within 10 cm or less (preferably 4 cm or less).
NFC uses a center frequency of 13.56 MHz and may offer transmission speeds such as 106, 212, and 424 kbps. NFC may provide compatibility with various contactless communication protocols. For example, NFC may be compatible with protocols defined in ISO 14443 type A, B, F, and ISO 18092.
NFC may have various applications, such as, e.g., building a home network, smart poster, or bus ticketing.
When adopting an NFC technology, an electronic device may communicate with another electronic device also adopting the NFC technology, via at least one of a reader mode, card emulation mode, and peer-to-peer mode.